


Erumpents and Suitcases

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Safety First?"





	Erumpents and Suitcases

You were helping Newt feed the creatures in the suitcase. Forgetting the Erumpent was in heat, you walked over to feed it. Behind you, you could vaguely here Newt asking you what you were doing. Ignoring his calls, you kept walking. "Y/N, stop", Newt screamed. "What?", you looked around, kind of confused. Newt produced a helmet and a shield. "Safety first, what are you? Five? The Erumpent's in heat." Then you remembered, you quickly put on the helmet, placing the shield in front of you".


End file.
